


eyes of tomorrow

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Character Study, Eye Trauma, Gen, POV Second Person, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, well uh. you know how it is. right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The Eye watches the world crumble, and so will you, because really, you don’t have any other choice.
Series: whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	eyes of tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hewwoooooooo and welcome to whumptober!!! day one: shackles!

It is commonly said a job is a prison of your own making. You have to agree, although your shackles are much more physical than usual. Sure, being the Archivist does not have an expiry date, unless you die, and who knows when that will happen, or even _if_ it will happen? You don’t. No one does. These shackles will bind you to the for as long as you can see.

Well, perhaps even longer: nowadays, when you pop your extra eyes out - thin needles, insert and let go because pain doesn’t stop you anymore - they simply grow again with a few quick blinks, popping behind your eyelids, the ones in your arms simply glaring at you for having taken them out, the ones in your body straining the muscles behind them and making you feel cramped.

It’s a pain in the ass, because soon after, you’ll feel like feeding, and you try to prolong it as much as possible, make one session of feeding last as long as possible.

It’s easier to call it _feeding_ than what it is: vomiting words out to form a story until your grumbling stomach isn’t empty anymore. You haven’t eaten food in weeks, but these stories satisfy your hunger. You don’t think too much about it, really, because if you do, you’ll lose yourself to it: stop being  _ Jon _ , and become… The Beholding itself, king of apocalypse, the all-seeing servant of the end. It’s not a pleasant feeling.

The Eye watches the world crumble, and so will you, because really, you don’t have any other choice.


End file.
